Country Boys
by AK1028
Summary: Doc and Timmy are stuck in 1885 together. Marty and Annie go to their rescue. Then there was Clara... Can Marty, Annie, and Timmy make Doc realize that she isn't the one? Or will there just be three people going back to 1985? Rated T for swearing. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Doc's Little Gift' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Country Boys**

November 12, 1955

10:03 p.m.

(We are at the clock tower. Doc slides down the wire and connects the wires.)

Marty and Annie: Doc!

Timmy: Dad!

(The lightning bolt hits the clock tower and the other Marty, Annie, and Timmy zap back to 1985. Doc runs downs the pair of fire trails and yells happily. Doc goes over to his Packard and Marty and Annie run over to him.)

Marty: (He grabs Doc and turns him around.) Doc! (Doc shrieks obviously frightened.) Doc, calm down! It's us, Marty and Annie!

Doc: (He's still frightened.) No, it can't be you! I just sent you back to the future!

Annie: Yeah, yeah you did Doc. But, we're back. We're back from the future.

Doc: Great Scott!

(Doc faints. Annie and Marty pick him up and drag him into Doc's Packard. They drive off for Doc's mansion where they drag him into the house. Marty is sound asleep in one of the chairs, the hover board beneath his feet. Annie is in the other chair, also sound asleep. Doc is passed out on the couch. Suddenly, Doc's television roars to live.)

Announcer: What time is it, kids?

Kids: Howdy dowdy time!

Doc: (He wakes up with a start.) Great Scott! (He goes over to the television, knocking the hover board out from underneath Marty's feet.) Howdy dowdy time? (He turns off the television and goes over to his tape recorder. He talks into it.) Date, Sunday, November 13th, 1955 7:01 a.m. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 pm sending the necessary 1.21 jig watts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind. I therefore assumed that Marty, Annie, Timmy, and the time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985. After that...after that...I can't recall what happened. I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the jig watt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brain waves resulting in a condition of temporary amnesia. Indeed I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared...into the future... I saw a vision of Marty and Annie saying, _"We've come back from the future."_ But, that can't be possible….

Marty: Hey, Doc?

(Doc turns around, sees Marty, screams, trips over the hover board and leans up against the organ.)

Annie: He's taking seeing us pretty well.

Marty: (He shoots her a look.) Annie, not the time! (He goes over to Doc.) Doc, calm down. It's us, Marty and Annie!

Doc: (He plays a few notes on the organ.) No, it can't be you two! I sent you both back to the future! (He perks up.) And where's Timmy?

Annie: We know that Doc but we told you last night that we came back from the future! Don't you remember? You fainted and we brought you home! And as for Timmy….

Doc: Look, I don't know what's going on here. (He retreats into the bathroom.) And it doesn't make sense how you two are here!

Marty: Doc, yes it does! You see; you-that is you from 1985, Annie, Timmy, and I had to come back here to get a future book back from Biff. Then, you-that is you from 1985-and Timmy were in the De Lorean and you two were sent to 1885!

Doc: 1885? (He opens the bathroom door and stares at them.) It's a very interesting story, you two but there is something that doesn't quite make sense. If the me of the future and my son are now in the past, how could you two possibly know about it?

Annie: That's simple, Doc. You two sent us a letter.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Doc: (He takes the letter and reads it aloud. We are now in his garage.) _'Dear Marty and Annie, if my calculations and Timmy's forth dimensional sense are correct, you should receive this letter right after you two saw the De Lorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that we are alive and well. We've been living happily these past few months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that struck the De Lorean caused a jig watt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent us back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again.'_ (He stops reading.) It actually flew?

Marty: Well, yeah. You had a hover conversion done when you were in the early twenty-first century.

Annie: It was pretty cool.

Doc: Incredible! (He keeps reading.) _'I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept atshoeinghorses and fixing wagons!'_ (He stops reading.) 1885! Imagine I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Old West!

Marty: Pretty heavy, huh?

Annie: Must be the ideal retirement for you, huh Doc?

Doc: Indeed! But, what about Timmy? (He keeps reading.) _'Don't worry about Timmy. He has become involved in school.'_(He stops reading.) Well, that's good. (He keeps reading.) _'I have buried the De Lorean in the Delgado mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will findrepairinstructions. My 1955 counterpart should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine.'_ (He stops reading and looks at Marty and Annie, confused.) Destroy it?

Marty: It's a long story Doc.

Annie: But, the short version of it is that you've found out that it causes too many paradox situations.

Doc: Interesting. But, what about…..? (He continues to read.) _'Timmy and I have come to an agreement. We want you to do__not__, I repeat, do__not__attempt to come back here to get us. We are perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and we fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. Timmy and I are quite happy here together. And please take care of Einstein for us.'_ (He looks up.) Einstein?

Marty: He's your dog, Doc.

Annie: Einstein is what you and Timmy call your dog in 1985.

Doc: (He shakes his head and continues to read.) _'And so Marty and Annie, we wish you both God speed. You both have been good, kind, and caring friends to us and we will treasure all of our times together and think upon you both with warm feelings and a special place in our hearts. Take care of each other and we hope you both have a great future together. Your friends in time, Doctor 'Doc' Emmet L. Brown and Timothy 'Timmy' T. Brown. September 1, 1885.'_ (He has a tear in his eyes as he stops reading.) I never knew I could anything so touching.

Marty: We know Doc.

Annie: Yeah, letter it's beautiful.

(Copernicus whines.)

Doc: Oh, it's alright Copernicus. Everything will be okay.

Marty: I'm so sorry, Doc. It's my fault that you and Timmy are stuck back there. I should've never let Biff get to me.

Annie: Stop beating yourself up, Marty. At least we know Doc and Timmy are okay and happy. Isn't that enough?

Doc: Besides, there are worse places to be than the Old West. We could've ended up in the Dark Ages but they probably would burn me at the stake for having a weird hairdresser. (He checks the map.) Now, according to this map the De Lorean is sealed off in a side tunnel. We may have to blast.

* * *

November 15, 1955

4:35 p.m.

(We are at Boot Hill Cemetery. Doc blasts open the entrance to the mine.)

Marty: I think you woke up the dead with that blast.

Annie: I know I'm wake now.

Doc: (He gives them a camera.) Take this camera. I want to document everything!

Marty: (He gives the camera to Annie.) You take better pictures than I do. You remember that party we went to that one year and Mike entrusted me with the camera?

Annie: Oh, yeah. You kept cutting off heads and shooting feet.

Doc: (They go into the mine.) You know, once I tried to get to the center of the Earth after reading a book by Jules Verne, my favorite author. That's when I realized I wanted to my life to involve science.

Annie: Not me. Medicine is more my passion. After I had lost my mom to a strange disease when I was twelve, I decided to help others in need who can't afford it.

Marty: As for me, I want to be a rock star or a top music agent. As long as it involves music, I'll be involved. I wonder what Timmy wanted to be…. (He sees Doc's initials.) Whoa, here it is Doc!

Doc: (He sees the initials.) My initials! Just like in _'The Journey to the Center of the Earth'_!

Annie: (She points the camera at it.) Say cheese.

(Annie takes a picture of the wall. The three of them start to dig and punch through to the De Lorean.)

Doc: There it is. It's been here for seventy years, undisturbed. Amazing.

Annie: (She points the camera at it.) Sorry, this I've got to take a picture of for my scrapbook!

(Annie takes a picture of the De Lorean. Marty takes out the instructions.)

Marty: (He reads aloud.) _'As you can see, the lightning bolt fried the time circuit microchip. The attach schema…'_

Doc: Schematics.

Marty: Schematics. (He picks up where he left off.) _'Will show you the appropriate parts to find a replacement unit.'_

Annie: Imagine that little chip caused so much trouble.

Doc: (He examines the chip.) No wonder this unit failed. It says made in Japan.

Marty: What are you talking about, Doc? Japan makes the best stuff.

Annie: Marty's right, Doc.

Doc: Unbelievable. (They get the De Lorean out of the mine and see that it is late in the evening.) I wonder since Timmy and I have spent significant amount of time in 1885 I wonder if we've made the history books. I wonder…could I go to the library and look us up?

Marty: I don't know about that, Doc.

Annie: Yeah, you're the one who is always saying that one man shouldn't know too much of their own destinies.

Doc: You're right about that, Annie. I know too much already. (He turns towards the cemetery.) Copernicus, come on boy.

Marty: (Copernicus doesn't come.) We'll get him, Doc. Copernicus, let's go.

Annie: (Copernicus is by a grave that reads, _'In Loving Memory of Emmet L. Brown'_.) Come on, boy. (She glances at the gravestone as does Marty.) Let's go home.

(They both take Copernicus and come back and see the gravestone.)

Marty and Annie: Doc! Come here, quick!

Doc: (He runs over.) Marty, Annie what's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost.

Marty: You're not far off, Doc.

Annie: Take a look.

Doc: (He comes over and sees the gravestone.) Great Scott!

Marty: Listen to this: (He reads) _'Died September 7, 1885'_. That's one week after you and Timmy wrote the letter!

Annie: (Doc grabs his chest. She reads the inscription.) _'Erected in loving memory by his beloved Clara and son Timothy'_. (She and Marty get up.) Okay, Timmy I understand but who the hell is Clara?

Doc: Marty, Annie don't stand there!

Marty: (They look down and see that they are standing on the grave.) Ah!

Annie: (She and Marty stand back. She points her camera at it.) I've got to get a picture of this.

Doc: (He reads the other inscription.) _'Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of eighty dollars'_. (He freaks out.) What kind of a future do you call that?

Annie: A crappy one. (Marty and Doc shot her a look.) What?

Marty: Bad timing on the joke, Annie but you couldn't be more right…..

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's POV**

The three of us left the cemetery and headed towards the library to try and get some answers. I got a book open.

Marty read aloud, "Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short temper and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname _'Mad Dog'_. He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed 12 men, not including Indians or Chinamen."

I gulped and responded, "Thank God we're not related to any Indians or Chinamen."

Doc gulped too and asked, "Does it mention me? Am I one of the twelve?"

Marty gulped a little now too and read the rest aloud, "However, this claim cannot be substantiated since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor after printing an unfavorable story about him in 1884. That's why we can't find anything."

Doc brought over a history book and pointed to a picture of a guy who looked like Marty and asked, "Look at this. McFly family. You're relatives?"

Marty nodded and answered, "My great-grandfather's name was named William."

I looked over his shoulder, saw the picture, and blush a little. It was amazing on how much he looked like Marty.

I responded, "He's a good looking guy. I think I now know where you get your good looks from."

Marty blushed now and Doc asked me, "What about you, Annie? Do you have any relatives back there?"

I answered, "Actually, we were known as McGruebeger back then, cousins to the McFly's. My great-grandmother was named Cynthia."

Marty found the picture of the McGruebeger clan and saw a lady who looked me and responded, "She's a good looking lady."

I blushed and turned my attention to Doc and asked, "What about you Doc? Did you have any relatives back then?"

Doc shook his head and responded, "No, the Browns came to America in 1908, and then they were the Von Brauns."

Just then, I found a picture of Doc and Timmy in front of a new clock and the date read, _'September 5, 1885'_.

I said, "Uh, guys. I've found something. Check this out."

Doc and Marty both looked at the picture.

Doc exclaimed, "Great Scott! It's me!"

Marty added, pointing at Timmy, "And Timmy!"

Doc said, scared, "Then it is true. It is me who goes back there and gets shot."

I finished, "And probably right in front of Timmy too! Damn, hasn't that kid suffered enough?"

I felt so bad for Timmy and how he was going to lose the only family he ever had. Marty and I loved Timmy too like a brother and we couldn't see him going through losing Doc again. _'He doesn't deserve this! We have to save him and Doc,'_ I thought.

Like he was reading my thoughts; Marty responded, defiantly, "It's not going to happen, Doc. Once you put new tires on the De Lorean, Annie and I are going to go 1885 and we're going to bring you and Timmy home."

Doc shot Marty a look and I added, "And there is nothing you can say or do that is going to change our minds."

Doc sighed and responded, "Just be careful, you two."

I answered, "We're always careful. Well, not counting the time we accidentally locked ourselves out of our house in the middle of a snowstorm."

Marty rolled his eyes and responded, "That was so stupid! Dad forgot his keys in the house and then when we went over to your place, you forgot your keys!"

I nodded and said, "It was two o'clock in the morning, Marty! Give me some leeway."

Doc got in between us and responded, "Okay you two. Break it up. This isn't a good time to get in a brother/sister quarrel!"

Marty wrapped his arms around my waist and responded, "It's not a brother/sister quarrel, Doc. It's a lover's quarrel."

I blushed at him and Doc asked, "You two are a couple? I wasn't expecting this."

Marty smiled, let go of me, and responded, "Well, you're older self did."

* * *

The next day, we were at the drive-in at Doc was checking the tires. I came out, wearing an old fashioned purple dress with a floral print on it and a purple bonnet.

Doc stared at me and asked, "Where did you get that dress from, Annie?"

I shrugged and answered, "To be honest with you, Doc but this dress was in the De Lorean's front. It was just begging to worn."

Doc smiled and yelled, "Do the clothes fit, Marty?"

Marty yelled back, "Yeah but the boots are kind of tight. I don't know. Do you think this will work?"

Doc yelled, "Of course, haven't you ever seen a Western?"

Marty emerged and he was dressed in a ridiculous pink outfit probably used in early un-authentic Westerns. I decided to hide. After all, he always blushed at the sight of me in a dress but this one was defiantly going to take the cake.

I heard Marty saying, "Yeah, but Clint Eastwood never wore anything like this."

I emerged and responded, "Damn straight. He would've been made fun of and tortured by being tickled underneath his feet."

Marty was surprised to see me and blushed feverishly.

He asked, "A-Annie is that you? Wow, you're gorgeous."

It was my turn to blush and Doc ignored us by saying, "Marty, you have to wear the boots. You can't wear Nike's in 1885. You could get killed! You shouldn't even be wearing them in 1955."

Marty was carrying his boots and responded, "I'll put them on once we get there, I promise."

Doc went down the list of items, "Okay, I think we're about ready. I put gas in the tank, your future clothes are packed, just in case fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies. Oh, and what about that floating device?"

Marty answered, "Hover board."

He put the hover board into the De Lorean.

I said, "You know Doc, it's going to be a hell of a walk back to Hill Valley."

Doc shrugged and responded, "It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending you two back to a populated area, or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some trees that once existed in the past. This is all completely open country! So you'll have plenty of run-out space when you arrive. Remember where you're going there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle. Well, the new time circuits are warmed up!"

Doc flicked the time circuits on and added, "Timmy and I wrote the letter on September 1st, so we'll send you back the very next day. September 2nd, that's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8 a.m. I get shot on Monday the 7th, so you have 5 days to locate me. According to our letter I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shop somewhere. All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly towards that screen accelerating at 88 MPH."

I said, gesturing towards the mural, "Wait a minute, Doc. If we drive straight towards the screen, we'll crash into those Indians."

Doc explained, "You're not thinking fourth dimensionally, Annie! You'll instantly be transported to 1885, and those Indians won't even be there."

Marty looked at the mural and said his voice sounding like he wasn't too sure, "Right."

Doc smiled and put his hands on both of our shoulders and added, "Well, good luck, for all of our sakes. See you in the future."

Marty and I corrected him, "You mean the past."

Doc smiled and said, "Exactly!"

Marty and I went in the De Lorean. Marty backed up and put the De Lorean into gear.

Marty said, "Hi ho silver."

I joked, "What does that mean anyways?"

Doc shot off his gun and we drove off towards the mural. Three loud sonic booms that I have come to know and love took us to 1885, where we were face-to-face with Indians.

We screamed in unison, "Indians!"

Marty backed up to turn around and we flew off a ledge. Out of my mirror, I saw a cave.

"The cave," I told Marty.

Marty backed the De Lorean into the cave and we hid in the De Lorean until the Indians were gone. We got out of the De Lorean and looked over the ridge were we came from and saw...

"It's the Calvary!" Marty yelled.

We ducked back into the cave and saw the Calvary ride right past us. We both peeked out and saw no incoming danger. We both breathed a sigh of relief. We went back over to the De Lorean and Marty pulled an arrow out of the De Lorean. I heard a strange noise that sounded like running water.

I turned to Marty and asked, "Do you hear that?"

He leaned down and cursed, "Damn, we rip the fuel line."

I rolled my eyes and said, jokingly, "Terrific."

Just then, we heard a roar. We turned and saw a bear. We both screamed at the top of our lungs. Marty and I ran out and Marty threw his boots at the bear. But, before he could stop himself, he went over a giant ravine and hit his head on a fence. I slowly went down and saw a man slapping Marty's face to see if he would wake. _'Damn, not again. Marty sure knows how to get himself knocked out.'_ I thought.

The man screamed, in an Irish accent, "Maggie! Fetch some water! We've got a hurt man out here!"

_'Oh, Marty. Please be okay.'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

September 2, 1885

6:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I woke up and saw someone in the darkness that looked my mom.

I asked, groggily, "Mom? Mom, is that you?"

The lady responded, in an Irish accent, "There, there. You've been asleep for the past six hours."

Why did my mom have an Irish accent? Maybe I was still a little groggy.

I mumbled, "I had a horrible nightmare. Annie and I were in a Western, being chased by Indians, the Calvary, and a bear."

The woman responded, "Well, you're safe and sound now at the McFly farm."

I opened my eyes with a start and blurted out, "McFly farm?" With that, I got up, the lights went on, and there was a woman who could easily pass for a twin of my mom. I stammered, "You're...you're...my...Who are you?"

She introduced herself, "The name is McFly. Maggie McFly."

I stammered, "M-McFly? M-Maggie?"

She added, "And that's Mrs. McFly and don't you be forgetting the Mrs." She then asked, "And what might your name be?"

I started to say, "Well, it's M..." I looked at my clothes and corrected myself, "Eastwood? Clint Eastwood."

Not the best alias I've ever given but it was better than nothing.

Maggie told me, "You've hit your head, Mr. Eastwood. None to serious but you're lucky Seamus found you and that Amelia was with you."

I asked, "Seamus?"

I wanted to ask who Amelia was but I had a feeling Amelia was Annie.

Maggie responded, "Me husband." We heard a baby crying and she added, "Now, if you'll excuse me Mr. Eastwood while I attend to William."

She went out and Annie came in. I went over to her and she hugged me feverishly.

She whispered, "I'm so glad that you're okay, Marty."

I smiled at her and rubbed her back.

I whispered back, "You better address me as Clint Eastwood, Annie."

She let go of me and answered, her voice near a whisper, "I can't see you as an actor, Marty. Although you do bear a striking rebalance to Michael J. Fox."

I blushed at her comparison and changed the subject by asking her, my voice near a whisper, "What's your alias, Annie?"

She smiled and answered her voice near a whisper, "Amelia Lamont, your cousin."

I perked up and asked my voice near a whisper, "Isn't Lamont the maiden name of your mom?"

She nodded and answered her voice near a whisper, "The Lamont's didn't come to America until 1907. I'm fine."

We walked out of the bedroom where we saw Maggie taking care of a baby boy.

I asked, "That's William?"

She nodded and answered, "Aye, the first McFly to be born in America." She turned to the baby and sweetly told him, "There, there William this is just Mr. Eastwood and Miss Lamont visiting." The baby stopped crying and stared at us lovely. Maggie was surprised by this and she added, "He surely likes you Mr. Eastwood and Miss Lamont."

Just then, a man who looked like me came in. He was caring a dead dear.

He said, "Maggie, I've got supper."

We all sat down to eat and Seamus asked me, "I'm not the one who goes prying into another man's private affairs but how did you two come to be with us here without a horse, or boots, or a hat?"

Annie smiled and answered, "Well, a snake spooked our horses..."

I added, "A bear took my boots and I just forgot my hat."

Maggie perked up and asked, "How could you forget a thing like your hat?"

Annie smirked and answered, "That's simple, Mrs. McFly. Clint is the rash kind. He runs first and thinks later."

I shot her a look and Seamus responded, "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll help you find your blacksmith friend and his son. You can stay the night in the barn. And tomorrow, I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks...you can follow them straight on in into town. I'll even give you a hat."

Just then, Maggie slammed down a plate and crossed herself showing she was Catholic. Just then, Seamus picked up his son and brought him over to the table.

He added, "I'm pretty sure that you two will find the barn comfortable. I never had any complaints from the pigs."

Annie giggled a little at his joke.

Maggie came over to her husband and said, "Seamus, a word with you."

He nodded and responded, "Aye." He gave William to me and asked, "Could you hold him for a moment?"

I took William into my arms and the two of them stepped out of the room. Annie came over to me and smiled at the sight. Seeing her smile like that made my heart jump and in this light she looked older than seventeen.

* * *

Unknown to us, Seamus and Maggie were having a conversation about Seamus taking us in.

"You sure you're not after bringing a curse on this house, taking them in like that. They are such a strange young man and woman," Maggie pointed out.

"Aye, but I've just got a feeling about them Maggie. It's the right thing to do. It's important. Look how the baby takes to Clint and Amelia. Little Will never takes to strangers. It's almost as if...they are connected to us," Seamus objected.

* * *

Meanwhile, I whispered to the baby, "So you're my great-grandfather. First McFly born in America."

I looked down in my lap and saw that he peed on me.

Annie giggled and added, her voice near a whisper, "And he peed on you."

I shot her a look and whispered, "Annie, if we ever do get married, this job is all yours."

Annie smiled and whispered, "Fine by me as long you take out the garbage. I hate doing it."

I smiled at her.

She smiled back and asked, whispering, "What?"

I whispered, "You know, you are one-of-a-kind, Annie."

She whispered, "That I am, Marty. That I am."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

September 3, 1885

8:45 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I were walking on the train tracks towards Hill Valley. I pulled on my collar, sweating.

Annie turned to me and asked, "What's wrong, Marty?"

I answered, "I'm chafing."

Annie shot me a disgusted look and responded, "That's a bit too much information, Marty. You could just have told me that is none of my business."

I shot her a look and asked, "What's with you and the jokes, Annie? Are you scared?"

She nodded and answered, "Terrified. I'm worried about Doc and Timmy. I hope we find them before Buford Tannen does."

I took her hand into mine and responded, "We will. Don't worry."

She smiled at me and we got to the train station. I let go of her hand and whistled at the sight. We walked into town and started to look around. We entered the archway and we couldn't believe our eyes. It was as if we were in a western. There were wagons and horses everywhere. Everyone was wearing old fashioned clothing. There were stores everywhere and a butcher shop. There was a paper that was rolling the street. It read _'New clock tower'_ with a picture of the same broken clock tower that we had come to know.

Annie turned to me and responded, "Wow, this is heavy duty stuff!"

I nodded and just then a wagon started to come at me. I jumped out of the way and landed feet first into manure. Annie came over to me, laughing up a storm.

I shot her a look and responded, "This is not funny!"

She said, in between laughs, "It is to me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "You're very lucky that I'm such a gentleman otherwise you would be in that manure right now." She looked at me, surprised and I added, "Just kidding."

I let go of her and we entered a bar.

"Take a look at what just breezed in the door," I heard an old man say.

"Why I didn't know the circus was in town," another old man laughed.

"Looks like he got that shirt off a dead Chinese," another old man said.

"I was talking about that pretty thing," the first old man explained.

"She is mighty pretty," another one agreed.

"I know someone that will definitely take a liking to her," one of the old men laughed.

I looked at Annie and she was disturbed. I didn't blame her, not in the least.

Annie mumbled, "God, why do I always get hit on by weird guys and assholes?"

I asked her, my voice near a whisper, "Does that count me?"

She smirked and answered, her voice near a whisper, "No, it doesn't."

We walked over to the bartender who asked us, "What will be, strangers?"

Annie shook her head and answered, "Nothing for me. I'm just very disgusted right now."

I stammered, "I'll have, uh, ice water."

The old men laughed at me and the bartender shot me a look.

He responded, "Water? You want water, you better go dunk your head in the horse trawl back there. In here we pour whiskey."

He poured me a small glass. Steam came up from the drink. Annie and I both exchanged _'you have got to be kidding me'_ looks.

I decided to ask, "Uh, excuse me. We're looking for the blacksmith and his son."

Before he could answer, a gruff voice scared the daylights out of me.

The voice said, "Hey, McFly and McGruebeger! I thought I told you not to ever come in here again!"

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I turned around and saw Buford _'Mad Dog'_ Tannen. _'Ah, crap.'_ I thought.

Mad Dog responded, "Hey, you aren't Seamus McFly and Diane McGruebeger. You look like them though especially with the hat."

Marty looked up at his hat and took it off.

Mad Dog asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Marty answered, "Eastwood. Clint Eastwood."

I introduced myself too and said, "Amelia Lamont."

Mad Dog stared at Marty and responded, "What kind of stupid name is that?"

One of the gang members pointed at his shoes and said, "Take a look at them moccasins. What kind of skins are them? What's that writing mean...Neekay...what is that, some sort of Injun talk or something?"

I whispered, "Doc told you to wear the boots. Then again, if you did, we would have been bear food..."

Mad Dog stared at me and said, "You're a pretty one."

I was disgusted again and whispered, "Why me?"

First it was Biff in 1955, the old guys in the bar, now it was Biff's ancestor! I so hated this.

He asked, "How would you like to be my gal?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "I rather take a long walk off a short railroad bridge."

He snarled at me but then the gang members including Mad Dog gathered around the counter. The bartender began to pour a drink, but Mad Dog stopped him with his gun.

"Bartender...I'm looking for that no good cheating blacksmith and his son. You have seen them," He asked gruffly.

"No, sir, Mr. Tannen, I have not," he stammered shaking in his boots.

Marty perked up and said, "Tannen? You're Mad Dog Tannen!"

Just then, everyone hid and I shook my head.

I whispered, "You should not have said that."

Mad Dog yelled, "Mad Dog? I hate that name. I hate it, you hear? Nobody calls me Mad Dog. Especially not some, duded-up, egg sucking, gutter trash!"

He pointed his gun at Marty's feet and shot. I screamed as Marty jumped the bullet narrowly missing his feet. He points a gun at Marty's feet.

Mad Dog directed, "Dance!"

He fired four more shots. I watched as Marty jumped freaking out. I watched helplessly watched my best friend/cousin/boyfriend dodge the shots. He started dancing the moonwalk. He stepped on a board, throwing a pot into the air and it landed on Mad Dog. It spilt out some pee. Mad Dog pointed his gun at us but it was out of bullets.

One of the old men said, "You two better beat it while you can."

We took his advice as we swung on the chandelier and got out of the bar. Marty took my hand and we ran together, hand-in-hand. The gang was behind us and we heard the constant sound of hoof beats directly behind us.

He said, just when Mad Dog Tannen caught up to us, "Annie, if we don't make it out of this. I just want you to know..."

I finished his sentence as the lasso went around both of our necks, "I love you too, Marty."

We tried to get it off but was no use. My entire life flashed before my eyes as Mad Dog tied the rope to a hook and lifted us up into the air. _'I'm sorry that we couldn't save you, Doc and Timmy.'_ I thought. Just then, shots rang out and I was able to breathe again. Marty and I weakly got up and saw two familiar figures in the distance. It was Doc and Timmy!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Timmy's POV**

Dad yelled at Tannen, "It'll shoot the fleas off dogs back at 500 yards, Tannen, and it's pointed straight at your head!"

Tannen motioned his goons to lower their weapons and he did too. I went over to Marty and Annie. Two people me and my dad thought that we would never see again. As I was helping them up; Tannen spoke.

He yelled bluntly, "You owe me money, blacksmith."

Dad yelled back, "How do you figure?"

Tannen explained, "My horse threw his shoe. Seeing you and your son was the one who done the shoeing, I figures you was responsible."

Dad replied, "Leave Timothy out of this!"

I had to admit, being called Timothy made me think when we first got here that I was in big time trouble. Naturally, I couldn't use my nickname here or it could cause a lot of trouble.

Dad added, "And since you never paid me for the job, I say that makes us even!"

Tannen yelled, "Wrong! See I was on my horse when he threw his shoe and I got thrown off."

His attention trailed off of Tannen and it went towards me with Marty and Annie. He was probably thinking the exact same things I was. I was thinking, _'What in the world? Why are they here? Dad and I told them to go straight back to 1985 and not to come for us!'_ Just then, Tannen's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

Tannen said, "And that just caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Redeye. So the way I figure, blacksmith, you owe me five dollars for the whiskey, and seventy-five dollars for the horse."

Marty and Annie coughed something in unison that sounded like, "That's the eighty dollars!"

_'What on earth are they talking about,'_ I wondered.

Dad offered to Tannen, "Look, if your horse threw his shoe, bring him back and I'll re-shoe him!"

Tannen admitted, "I shot that horse!"

I rolled my eyes and dad told him, "Well, that's your problem!"

Tannen shook his head and threatened, "Wrong! That's yours. So from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk. Because one day you going to get a bullet in your back. Let's go!"

They all left and soon the street was quiet. I got the ropes off of Marty and Annie's necks.

Marty and Annie said in unison, "Doc! Timmy!"

Dad shook his head at them and said, "Marty and Annie. We told you not to come back here but to go directly to 1985."

Marty nodded and responded, "We know Doc."

Annie added, "But, we had to come."

I quickly hugged them and told them, "But, we have missed you."

I let go of them as dad dropped his act and a tear rolled down his face. Those two meant the world to him and these eight months without them made him realize that. He had told me that in these past eight months that he couldn't see his life without Marty, Annie, and me.

Dad put his hands on their shoulders and responded, "But, it's good to see you two."

With that, the four of us hugged. We let go of them and I got a good look at Marty.

I directed, "Marty, you're going to have to do something about those clothes."

Dad added, "You're going to get shot at for wearing that."

Marty clutched his neck and responded, "Or hanged."

Dad asked, "What idiot dressed you in that outfit?"

I added, "Yeah, at least Annie has some taste."

Annie smiled and answered, "I hate to break it to you guys but Doc dressed him in that outfit. I would never dress my boyfriend in that. I can tell you that now."

We both laughed at her joke and Marty joined us. We walked back to our shop where Marty and Annie got cleaned up.

* * *

**Doc's POV**

As Annie was out, I gave Marty a real Western outfit. He changed into it and Annie came back. Just when Timmy and I were going to ask them why they came, Annie gave me a photograph of a tombstone.

She said, "This is the reason we came, Doc."

I looked at the photograph with a magnifying glass and read it aloud, "Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of eighty dollars! September 7! That's this Monday! Now, I wished I paid him off!" I got a good look at the next inscription and asked, "And who the hell is this Clara?"

Timmy pointed out, "We don't know any Clara's!"

Marty smirked and answered, "Well, I figured that she was your girlfriend."

I shot Marty a look and Annie added, "Or a friend. That's a possibility too."

I smiled at Annie. She may have a great sense of humor but sometimes she was serious at times too.

Timmy responded, "Annie has a point, Marty."

I explained, "Besides the possibility of me falling in love is preposterous! My involvement in such a social relationship, here in 1885, the result is a disruption of the space-time continuum. As a scientist, I can never take that risk, certainly not after we've already been through."

Annie smiled and said, "Although, there is nothing wrong with having a girlfriend, Doc."

Timmy smiled at her and added, "I agree. You've been a bachelor too long, dad."

Marty giggled and just before I could scold them, I heard the mayor calling me and Timmy.

He asked, "Emmet! Timothy! Are you in?"

I went over to the door.

Timmy explained to Marty and Annie, "It's Hubert, the mayor."

The mayor came in and asked, "Excuse me Emmet. You remember last week at the town meeting when you and your son volunteered to meet the new school teacher at the station after she came in?"

I nodded and responded, "Oh, yes quite so."

Timmy added, "We remember."

He smiled and added, "Well, we just got word that she's coming in town tomorrow. Here are all the details for you and thanks for your help."

I smiled and responded, "Anytime, Hubert!"

Hubert turned to leave; he turned back around and added, "Oh, her name is Clayton. Clara Clayton."

I froze in my tracks.

Timmy came over to the door and said, "Uh, bye Hubert!"

Timmy close the door as Hubert left and Marty came over to me.

He smirked and said, jokily, "Well, Doc. Now we know who Clara is."

Annie shot him a look and responded, "Marty, leave the jokes to me and Timmy."

Timmy said, shaking his head, "I agree."

When I was able to speak again, I responded, "Look you three, it's impossible. The idea that I could fall in love at first sight? It's romantic nonsense. There's no scientific rationale to that."

Marty smiled and responded, his eyes on Annie, "C'mon, Doc, it's not science. You meet the right girl, it just hits you; it's like lightning."

Annie blushed at his sincerity and towards the door.

She said, "This looks like a guy's moment so I'm going to go try and see if remember how to horse ride."

I was surprised. I knew Annie knew how to ice skate very well but I had no idea that she could horse ride!

Like he was reading my thoughts; Timmy asked, "You know how to horse ride?"

Annie nodded and answered, "Of course! My mom taught me before she passed on. Of course, that was five years ago or is it the upcoming ninety-five years?" She shrugged and said, "I'll be back in an hour. That should give you three to chat."

With that, Annie left and Marty seemed like he was on cloud nine.

I smiled at him and asked, "How, when, and where?"

Marty smiled back and answered, with a blush, "October 26, 1985 just before you and Timmy showed up. Of course, that was our first kiss. We admitted that we loved each other at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance when I thought I was going to disappear. I've been crushing on her for the past four years, Doc."

I smiled and responded, "I know that, Marty. Annie has been crushing on you for that long too."

Timmy added, "It's true. She's told me at least a half of dozen times."

Annie came back in at that moment.

Marty looked at her curiously and asked, "I thought you went out riding?"

Annie nodded and answered, "I did but I just remembered that we have to go get the De Lorean before it is discovered."

Timmy perked up and responded, "Right you are, Annie."

I went back to the Clara situation and explained, "As for Miss Clayton, she needs to find other transportation. If I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?"

Marty replied, "You're the doc, Doc. Oh Doc, we tore a hole in the gas tank. We'll have to patch it up and get gas."

I froze. _'Did he just say what I think he said,'_ I wonder.

Timmy asked, with fright in his voice, "You mean we're out of gas?"

Annie rubbed her eyes and answered, "Big time."

Marty shot her a look and asked, "Do you guys know something I don't? I mean, we do have Mr. Fusion, right?"

I explained, "Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor. But the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline; it always has. There's not going to be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the De Lorean up to 88 miles per hour."

Annie nodded and added, jokily, "It's always something, Doc."

Timmy added, "Unforentaly, you're right."

Marty's face fell now as he realized what Annie, Timmy, and I were saying.

He asked, softly, "So what do we do?"

* * *

The next thing the four of us knew, we were in the middle of nowhere having horses pulling the De Lorean. Marty, Timmy, and I were on top of the De Lorean and Annie was on the side of us on a horse.

Marty checked the speed of the De Lorean and yelled, "24!"

Timmy shook his head and said, "It's no use, Marty."

I explained, "Even the fastest horse in the world can only run 35, 40 MPH."

Annie yelled, "So what do we do, Doc?"

I shrugged and answered, "We'll figure that out when we get back to the store!"

With that, we rode back to the store.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

September 4, 1885

10:45 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

Timmy and I watched as Doc poured purple liquid into the front of the car. Marty was trying desperately to start it.

He told Doc, "Bartender said that's the strongest stuff they got."

I got a whiff of it, plugged my nose, and responded, jokingly, "I'll say."

Timmy got a whiff of it too and added, jokily, "It smells like clam chowder three days old."

Doc ignored us and urged, "Try it, Marty."

Marty tried to start it. But instead of the engine a bubbling noise came from the back of the car. There was a loud boom and a metal piece of the car came flying out.

Doc groaned, "It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff all right. It'll take me a month to rebuild it."

I moaned and pointed out the oblivious, "A month? Doc, you're going to get shot on Monday!"

Doc started to think aloud, "I know, Annie! I know! I wish...wait. I've got it! We can roll it down a steep hill...no, we'd never find a smooth enough surface. Unless...of course...ice. We can wait until winter...when the lake freezes over…"

Marty pointed out, "Winter! Doc, Monday!"

Timmy also pointed out, "Its three days away, dad!"

Doc stopped for a second and responded, "Okay, let's think this through logically. We know it can't run on its own power, and we know we can't pull it. But, if we can figure out a way to push it up to 88 MPH...huh?"

We heard a whistle in the distance and I said, an idea forming in my head and in Docs' as well in Timmy's, "Did you say _'push'_ it?"

* * *

That afternoon, we went to the train station.

I turned to Marty and said, "You know, this is the first time I actually saw a train."

Marty shot me a look and I added, "Model trains don't count."

Timmy added, "I never saw an old train before so this is awesome!"

Marty and I laughed at Timmy's enthusiasm. He was a typical ten year old boy…even if he was born in 1992. Anyways, Doc went over to the engineer.

The engineer repeated, "How fast can it go? Why, I've powered her up to 55 myself. I hear that fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up to near 70 out past Verde Junction."

Doc asked, "Can it be possible to get it up to 90?"

The engineer shot him a look and responded, "90? Tarnation's, why would anyone would be in such a hurry?"

Doc explained lying threw his teeth, "Well, it's just a bet he and I have going. Theoretically, could it be done?"

He replied, "Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a long level grade, and you weren't hauling no cars behind you...and if you could get the fire hot enough...I mean hotter than the blazes of hell and Tarnation's...well yes, you might be able get her up that fast."

Doc asked, "Tell me, when does the next train comes through here?"

The engineer responded, "Monday morning at 8 o'clock."

Doc, Marty, Timmy, and I went over to a map.

He explained, "This spur runs off the main line 3 miles down to Clayton Ravine. There's a long stretch of track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the De Lorean with the locomotive. Funny, this map calls Clayton ravine Shonash Ravine. Must be an old Indian name for it. It's perfect. Nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near that Hilldale housing development."

Marty pointed to the map and responded, "Right Doc but according this map..."

I finished his sentence, "There is no bridge."

Timmy said, "We better head out there and see for ourselves, dad."

* * *

After a bit, we out to the ravine and saw that the bridge wasn't built yet.

Marty pointed out, "Well, Doc. We can scratch that idea."

I added, "There is no way we can wait a year and a half for this thing to be finished!"

Doc smiled and explained, "It's perfect, you two!"

Timmy added, "You're just not thinking forth dimensionally!"

Marty muttered, "Yeah, we have a real problem with that."

Doc broke up our fight and explained, "Don't you see? The bridge will exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use. Therefore, as long as we get the De Lorean up to 88 MPH before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed."

Timmy added, "We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine!"

I pointed out to Doc, "What about the locomotive?"

Doc regretfully answered, "It will be a spectacular wreck."

Timmy added, "Too bad no one will be around to see it."

We mounted our horses and then we heard a female voice screaming for help.

Doc saw this and yelled, "Great Scott!" We rode off in a shot. Doc caught up to the horse and buggy and yelled at the woman, "Jump!"

She jumped off the wagon and into Doc's arms. The wagon fell over the ravine.

"Oh, thank you, sir, you saved my…" she started as she lifted her hat. She paused as she looked into Doc's eyes. "...life." she finished dreamily.

"Emmet Brown, at your service, Miss…" Doc said sweetly.

"Um...um...Clayton. Clara Clayton," she answered as if she were in a daze.

Doc looked at her and repeated, in a love daze, "Clara. What a beautiful name."

I took out the picture I took of the tombstone and Marty, Timmy, and I exchanged horrified looks.

Marty asked, "Do we have a plan, Annie?"

I shrugged and answered, "Nope, we'll just have to make it up as we go along."

Timmy shrugged back and responded, "That's a better plan than the one you made up at the dance."

I nodded in agreement.

Doc came back over to us and introduced us, "Clara, these are my friends and assistants, Clint Eastwood and his cousin, Amelia Lamont."

Clara smiled at the two of us and responded, "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled and responded, "It's nice to meet you too."

Marty smiled too and responded, "We're glad that you're alright, ma'am."

Doc gestured towards Timmy and added, "And this is my adopted son, Timothy Brown."

Clara smiled at Timmy and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Timothy."

Timmy tipped his hat and responded, "Glad you're okay, ma'am."

She smiled at Timmy's manners. Something about her attitude was pissing me off.

She turned to Emmet and said, "For a second there, I thought you were going to say Timothy was your son. He looks so much like you!"

I rolled my eyes as I knew that she was just trying to get on Doc's good side and she was. I looked over at Timmy and Marty and they had the exact same faces I did. They knew that Clara was just trying to get in good with Doc. Anyways, Clara got on her one horse that hadn't gone over the cliff. She gathered her supplies that had not gone over.

* * *

Marty took the supplies off the horse and put them on the porch of Clara's cabin.

Doc gestured to the items she had saved and asked, "May I help you inside with these?"

She smiled sweetly and answered, "Oh no, that won't be necessary. You've done more than enough already."

Doc insisted, "But it's really no trouble."

I responded, "Doc, uh, Emmet. She's says it is fine and we've really got to get going."

Timmy added, "Besides that, it is getting late, dad."

Timmy enforced _"dad"_ to try and snap Doc out of it but it was no use.

Doc ignored me and Timmy and told Clara, "Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Stantler from the buckboard rental...don't you worry about that. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened."

She responded, dreamily, "Oh, well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown...Emmet. You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses. Otherwise, we might never have met. I suppose it was destiny."

Marty tried next and called, "Uh, Doc. We do have to get going."

Doc finally snapped out of his love fog and responded, "Uh, right. Excuse us, Clara. We do have to get going."

Clara asked, dreamily, "I will...see you again, won't I?"

Doc responded, "Of course, you'll see lots of me, I'm sure, I have a shop in town. I'm a local scientist...uh...uh...blacksmith."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that scientist weren't exactly around in the 1880's. Doc had just sunk himself.

She asked, interested, "Science? What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?"

Doc admitted, "Actually, I'm a student of all sciences."

Marty, Timmy, and I called in unison, "Uh, Doc. We got to get going."

Only Timmy said, "Uh, dad. We got to get going."

Doc finally decided to leave and he said to Clara, "Oh yes, well, excuse us Clara, we have to get...going. Toodle-oo."

Clara waved goodbye dreamily.

* * *

We rode away from the house and I blurted out, "What the hell are you doing, Doc? Clara was the person you were supposed to stay away from!"

Timmy added, "I'm not against true love but I'm saying that you have just sunk yourself! And she was a jerk towards me!"

Marty added, "And why did you tell her that you're going to see her again?"

Doc shot us a look and responded, "Look you three; I might see her again but only in passing."

Marty smirked and said, "Ah, come on, Doc? Didn't you see the way she was looking at you? And I thought I was a ladies' man."

I muttered, "At least you don't get hit on by weird guys and assholes."

Timmy nodded and said, "That's true."

Doc admitted, "Well, she did have quite a scare, right? After all, Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine. Clayton Ravine..."

I realized something as did Marty.

Marty yelled, freaking out, "Holy crap! Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher."

I added, "They say she fell in there a hundred years ago!"

Timmy pointed out, "I know that story. I think everyone does."

Doc cried incredulously, "A hundred years ago! That's this year!"

Marty explained, "Every kid in school knows that story because we all have teachers we'd like to see fall into the ravine."

I nodded and added, "Even Strickland."

I know it sounds cruel but Strickland hates us all.

Timmy added, "That is true. Mr. Strickland is defiantly on top of my list for you guys."

Doc stopped his horse before I could respond to Timmy and yelled, "Great Scott! Then she was supposed to go over in that wagon...and now, I may have seriously altered history."

Marty responded, "Well, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

Timmy pointed out, "They just don't name the ravine after her."

I added, "Let's just get the De Lorean ready and go home."

Doc shook his head and responded, "I wish that I never invented that inferno time machine. It has caused nothing but disaster. Once we get home, I'm destroying it once and for all."

Marty sighed and said, "I guess it is for the best."

I nodded and admitted, "I'm sure going to miss it, though."

Timmy admitted, "Me too. It really has changed my life, literally."

With sadness in the air, we went back to the store.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

September 5, 1885

2:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I talked into my walkie-talkie and called, "Doc, come in."

Doc and Timmy were about eighty feet away, working on the De Lorean.

Doc responded, "Check, Marty."

Annie smiled and said, "Great, Doc! These things still work!"

Doc, Timmy, Annie, and I went over to a scale model of the railroad tracks.

Doc started, "Forgive the crudity of this model..."

Annie interrupted and responded, "We know, Doc. It's not built to scale."

I patted Doc on the back and said, "Don't worry, Doc. It's beautiful."

Timmy nodded and added, "And this is the truth, dad even though it is déjà vue all over again."

Doc smiled at his son and explained, "Alright. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the De Lorean on to the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line 3 miles into Clayton...Shonash…ravine."

Annie admitted, "It's going to be weird calling it Shonash ravine."

Timmy nodded and said, "I agree."

Doc continued, "The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch track, and hijack..."

I shot him a look and he corrected himself, "Borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll hit 88 MPH just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge."

Timmy smiled and said, "Sweet plan, dad."

I pointed at a windmill and asked, "What does this mean?"

Annie looked freaked and blurted out, "Point of no return!"

Doc explained, "That's our failsafe point. Up until that point we can stop the locomotive before it plunges over the ravine. But once we pass that windmill, it's the future or bust."

Timmy shot Doc a look and asked, "Why did you have to go and say that, dad?"

Doc ignored him and we watched as Doc hooked up stuff to do some experiment to see how it would go. Doc caught the model De Lorean before it hit the ground.

He smirked and said, "It couldn't be simpler."

Annie shook her head and responded, "We're so dead."

I shot her a look and moaned, "Why did you have to go and say that?"

Before Timmy could put his two cents in, there was a knock on the door.

A familiar female voice called out, "Hello, Emmet? Are you in?"

Doc turned lovey-dovey and whispered, "It is Clara. Quick, hide the De Lorean!"

We quickly put the sheet over the De Lorean and Clara came in. Timmy hid the model De Lorean behind his back and Clara came in.

Clara said, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

Doc shook his head and responded, "Oh, no! Not at all!"

Timmy covered for him by saying, "We were just doing some model railroading."

She smiled and turned to Doc as she said, sweetly, "Emmet, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged. And...since you expressed an interest...in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me. I would pay you, of course."

Doc shook his head and responded, "Oh, no. I wouldn't think of charging for you this."

He opened the case and took out the telescope. He pulled it out then put it in front of his eye and closed the other.

"I think the lens may be out of alignment, because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see? But, when you turn it the other way…" She suggested moving very close to him.

Doc turned to her and responded, "Everything becomes clear."

Annie, Timmy, and I all faked a cough before the two could kiss.

Doc recovered and said, "I will have it ready for you and gave it to you tonight."

Clara looked at him with a dreamily look in her eyes, "But, the town festival is tonight and I don't want you working on my telescope during such an important event. You were planning on attending, weren't you?"

Annie started to say, "Well, actually..."

Doc interrupted her and said, lovely holding Clara's telescope, "The festival! Why, yes! We'll be there!"

Clara smiled at him and responded, "Great! See you tonight then!" She turned to Annie and me and said, "Mr. Eastwood, Miss Lamont, and Mr. Brown."

I nodded and said, politely, "Ma'am."

Timmy tipped his hat and said, "Good day, Miss Clayton."

As she was turning to leave, she turned back around and added, "Thank you for taking care of my telescope."

Doc smiled and responded, in a love fog, "You're quite welcome."

With that, Clara left.

I shot Doc a look and responded, "Nice telescope."

Annie shook her head and said, "Forget it, Marty. Doc is gone."

Timmy added, "In his own love fog. Although, I have to admit she is rather harsh towards me.." Annie and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on that evening, we arrive at the festival. I took Annie's hand. She blushed at me and we went over and saw the clock that we had to come to know and love.

The mayor said, loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen! As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County. May it stand for all time?" They got the clock ticking and the mayor added, "Let the festivities begin!"

Doc smiled and said, "You know, it's kind of fitting that we were here to witness this."

Annie frowned and responded, "I wish that we had brought that camera, though."

Timmy added, "Me too."

I heard a flash being taken and I smirked.

I said to them, "Annie and Timmy, your wish is my command."

They both shot me a look and we went over to where the man was taking pictures of people in front of the new clock.

The man got the camera ready and asked, "Ready, lady and gentlemen?"

Annie beamed at me and said, "You're the best."

Doc frowned and responded, "Too bad we won't be able to show it to anyone."

Timmy asked, "Who would we show it to anyways, dad?"

I smiled at Doc and shot back, "Smile Doc."

At that moment, Annie kissed me on the lips just as the flash went off. I kissed her back and Doc and Timmy came over to us.

Doc said, "Okay, you two. The picture is done."

Annie backed off on me and blush a little.

She said, jokingly, "Of course it is. You sure know how to ruin a nice moment, Doc."

Timmy said, "Well, I was going to say kid near-by but dad beat me to the punch."

We laughed and headed up to the dance floor that was set up. A band was playing some gig and everyone was dancing except for us. That included Doc. I wasn't even sure if Doc could dance.

Doc yelled, "Great music!"

I yelled back, "Yeah it has a great beat."

Annie added, yelling, "And you can dance to it."

Timmy added, "If you know how to dance."

I was about to ask if Timmy knew how to dance but someone near-by brought me out of my thoughts.

"Step right up, gentlemen, and test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent firearms of Hartford, Connecticut. Take this model for example. The new, improved and refined Colt Peacemaker. Available to you tonight for the low, low price of $12," a guns salesman cried trying to sell his product.

Annie, Timmy, and I took a look and the guns salesman asked me, "Young fellow, would you like to give it a try?"

I shook my head and said, "No thanks."

Annie and I turned back around as Annie was saying, "Hey, Doc..."

We noticed Doc was gone and dancing with Clara. More importantly, he was good! Our mouths dropped open.

Timmy said, surprised, "Dad can dance?"

The guns salesman got our attention and said, "Sonny boy. I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely, you're not afraid of something that a baby can do."

I responded, "Hey, I'm not afraid of nothing."

Annie shot me a look and said, jokingly, "Except maybe a bear that is threatening to eat us."

Timmy started to giggle but I shot a look back at him.

"Well, then, step right up like a man," The gun salesman said showing me what I had to do.

It looked just like a video game. You hit the targets as they appear. I shot off a round and hit a pole.

Annie shouted, "Watch it, will you?"

Timmy shouted, "Yeah, there is a kid near-by!"

Timmy turned to Annie and walked off.

I shrugged as I asked the salesman, "Can I try that again?"

He nodded and I put the gun in my other hand a shot at the targets perfectly and without missing one. The salesman was a bit taken back. I gave the gun back to him.

He asked, "Let me ask you this, son. Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

I shrugged and answered, "Seven-eleven."

I went over to Annie and playfully bowed to her.

She giggled and asked, "Marty, what was that all about? Were you trying to impress me?"

I smirked and answered, coyly, "Maybe."

She smiled and responded, "You don't have to impress me, Marty. I love you just the way you are except when someone calls you chicken."

I rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Yeah, bad weakness huh?"

She nodded and answered, "Duh. Anyways, I just don't want you to do anything you might regret. After all, I don't want you to get into an accident with a Royals Royce."

I froze as I turned to her and asked, "Annie, what the hell are you talking about?"

Just before Annie could answer my question, we heard a voice saying, "Maybe I'll just take my eighty dollars out of her!"

We both spun around and saw Doc being held by Tannen's goons and Tannen was dancing with Clara. Clara kicked him in the shins and Tannen pushed her to the ground. Timmy grabbed an empty pie plate and gave it to me. As Tannen raised his gun, I threw the plate at his hand, making him miss and it blew off Doc's hat.

Tannen turned, saw me, and said, angrily, "You!"

I shouted, "Hey, lighten up you jerk!"

He turned to one of his goons and the goon shrugged.

He turned back to me and responded, "Mighty strong words, runt. You strong enough to back them up with more than just a pie plate?"

I turned to Annie and Timmy who was with Doc. Clara went over to them after getting up.

I threatened, "Look, just leave my friends and family alone."

I turned around and walked away.

He called me and asked, "What's the matter? Are you yellow?"

I froze again as my blood started to boil. Then, I remembered what Annie was trying to tell me. _'I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret,'_ I heard her saying. _'Don't do anything I'll regret. Just keep walking away, McFly. It's just a name,'_ I thought. I didn't turn back around. I just kept walking. I saw Annie and Timmy running over to me in the corner of my eye. I stopped and they came over to me.

She asked, as she was catching her breath, "Marty, are you alright?"

Timmy added, "I thought you were toast there for a second."

I smiled at her and responded, "I'm not stupid enough to face that butthead."

Annie smiled at me and then hugged me feverishly.

She responded, "Welcome back, Marty."

I hugged her back and responded, "Glad to be back."

Timmy smiled at the sight. I looked up and Doc and Clara were coming over. Tannen was gone. _'I sure hope he doesn't come back,'_ I thought.

Clara smiled at me and said, "Thank you for your gallantry, Mr. Eastwood. If it wasn't for you, Emmet might've been shot."

_'Not for another two days,'_ I miserably thought.

Doc spoke up and responded, "I'm going to take Clara home. I'll see you three later."

Wrapping his arm around Clara, the two of them left. Timmy shrugged and walked off himself.

Annie mumbled, "Clara Clayton and Emmet Brown…."

I turned to her and asked, "What is it, Annie?"

Her eyes opened wide and she responded, "Clayton Brown was the name of our son…from the future. And Emma Clara was the name of our daughter…from the future."

I froze and stammered, "W-wait a minute, Annie. Are you saying that our kids are named after Clara and Doc?"

She nodded and added, "Marty, if my hutch is right and my hutch's are right 85% of the time, well except for that one time…."

I shot her a look and she stopped babbling and added, "Doc is going to end up with Clara and we're going to name our kids after them. We have to try and convince Doc to let her come with us or at least tell her the truth."

I muttered, "Great Scott."

Annie nodded and responded, "I know, this is heavy and I certainly do not like it. Clara is such an ass to Timmy."

I nodded and told her, "Damn straight."

With that, we headed off to find Timmy.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Timmy's POV**

Boy was I glad Marty didn't get bugged by Tannen calling him yellow. I was so afraid for him. After all, I love him like a brother and I love Annie like a sister. As for dad, I was afraid that Clara might take dad away from me and that whole thing about Tannen bugged me too. I couldn't bear to seeing dad get killed...again. I've been through too much already. After all, finding out that I was born in 1992, supposed to have fairy godparents, and I was supposed to be the Chosen One was all starting to get to me. I just wanted to go back to 1985 where dad and I go maybe go fishing or start a new science project. But, nothing was going to top this.

And I mean nothing. Just then, Annie and Marty came over to me, freaked.

I asked, "Guys, what's wrong?"

Marty answered, "Plenty. Annie and I just realized that our future children were named after Doc and Clara."

I mumbled, "Great Scott!"

Annie responded, jokingly, "Marty already said that."

I pointed out, "But, she was such a jerk to me!"

Marty responded, "You've got a point there, Timmy."

Annie added, "Yeah, I think it's time we put operation get rid of Clara into operation."

I told her, "I'm with you. But, how?" Marty and Annie both thought it over and I added, "I've got an idea. Maybe if you can interrupt dad and Clara's date by telling them I ran off..."

Marty and Annie exchanged smiles as Annie told me, "Timmy, that's damn brilliant."

I responded, "Thanks. I'll be at the big oak tree in the middle of town. Make sure that you give me at least 15 minutes to get there."

Marty responded, "You got it, Timmy."

I winked and ran off. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Doc's POV**

I was with Clara and we were using her repaired telescope to look at the stars. I was hanging onto every word she was saying.

She explained, "That one's called Copernicus. Listen to me, I feel like I'm teaching school!"

She laughed.

I said, lovely, "No, please. Continue your lesson. I never found lunar geography so fascinating."

She blushed and explained, "Well, when I was ten, I was quartered and my father bought me this telescope and showed me the stars. Do you ever think that we'll travel to the moon like we do on trains?"

I smiled and said, "Oh yes and we'll have rockets taking us to the moon…"

She smiled and responded, "Emmet, you're quoting Jules Verne."

I grinned even more now and asked, "You've read Jules Verne?"

She smiled back and responded, "I adore Jules Verne. My favorite book was 20, 000 Leagues Under the Sea!"

I smiled and responded, "I know what you mean. When I first read that book when I was a little boy, I wanted to meet Captain Nemo!"

She laughed and said, "Emmet, you couldn't have read that book when you were a little boy. That book just came out ten years ago."

_'Oh no. I shouldn't have said that,'_ I thought.

I quickly recovered and responded, "What I meant was is that I felt like a little boy. You know, I've never met woman that loved Jules Verne before."

She smiled and responded, "I never met a man quite like you before, either."

With that, our lips met and I was on cloud nine. So this is how Marty felt about Annie. Wait, Marty! With his name, my mind went crazy. I thought, _'Great Scott! What made him not to face Tannen after Tannen called him yellow? Annie. She must've told him the truth. Thank you, Annie. You've just saved my best friend from a great disaster. Maybe the time machine did have some good qualities in it and brought me closer to my son.'_ As we broke out of our kiss, I heard two horses riding towards us. I spun and saw Marty and Annie. Both of them looked panicked.

I asked, "Clint, Amelia, what's wrong?"

Marty answered, "It is Timothy, Emmet."

Annie added, "He ran off."

I immediately got off of the wagon.

Clara asked, "Can I help?"

I turned to her and answered, "But of course, Clara."

Marty and Annie both rolled their eyes. I couldn't help but wonder why they were doing that. Clara smiled at me and we mounted on our horses. We were riding around, calling for Timmy.

I instructed, "It's getting too late. We'll never find Timothy in all of this Darkness."

I had to admit, it was weird calling Timmy Timothy. He had told me that he did prefer his nickname and I didn't blame him. A tear rolled down my face and Clara wiped it away.

She told me, "Don't worry, Emmet. We'll find your son."

Before I could thank her, Annie perked up and shushed us.

She asked, her voice near a whisper, "Do you hear that?"

Marty asked, "Hear what?"

She put a finger to her lips as we hear some singing.

The song sounded like, _"Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out. Wherever you are..."_

I perked up. That voice belonged to Timmy!

I told everyone, "Follow that singing! That's Timothy!"

Marty, Annie, and Clara did as they were told and followed me. I had heard Timmy singing that song before. But, he was never this sad before.

_"I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are."_

I turned to Clara who was puzzled as she had never heard the song before. Marty and Annie have and they both were fighting back tears.

"_I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile I'll be with you just for a while. But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you because it's just a dream. When I open up my eyes, I will lose you ...I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true..."_

_ 'Forever isn't too good to be true; Timmy but keep singing and I'll find you. I promise,'_ I thought.

_"I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are."_

The song was finished and we had found the poor nine year old. I ran over to him and Timmy looked up at me, with tears in his eyes.

He muttered, "Dad."

I shushed him and told him, "It is okay, Timmy. It will be okay."

Timmy responded, in between tears, "I don't want to lose you again, dad. Please don't leave."

He just started crying again as I picked him up. I brought him over to Clara, Marty, and Annie as I noticed that he fell asleep in my arms.

I smiled at him, turned to Marty and Annie, and told them, "Let's get Timothy home."

Marty and Annie nodded and responded, "Right."

Clara stopped me for a second and gave me a pin of iris. I smiled at it as she then kissed Timmy's forehead. I smiled at her.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to see that Marty, Annie, and Timmy were gone. I got dressed quickly and saw Timmy outside.

Seamus came over to him and said, "Ah, good morning, Mr. Brown!"

Timmy smiled back at Marty's ancestor and responded, "Good morning, Seamus."

I went over to Seamus and asked, "How are you this beautiful morning?"

Seamus shot me a look and said, "Clint and Amelia were right. You are, as they say, head over heels in love, for Miss Clayton."

I responded, "Well, I guess I can't hide it anymore. It's true, Seamus. I'm in love."

Seamus smiled and I asked, "Purchase, have you two seen Clint and Amelia? I haven't seen them since we had to go find Timothy last night."

Seamus nodded and answered, "Last I saw them, they were riding together towards me cousin's place. Diane is going to get a big surprise when she meets them. They remind me so much of Martian and Annie."

My heart skipped a beat. I was in shock. Marty and Annie wouldn't….

Timmy asked, a little scared but he didn't show it, "Martian and Annie? Who are they?"

Seamus explained, sadly, "Martian was me brother. He died after he was called yellow and got a knife in his belly. He never considered the future, God rest his soul. As for Annie, she was me cousin and Diane's younger sister. She died after a poisonous snake bit her in her right leg. She died sixteen days after Martian did, God rest her soul. She enjoyed a good joke and she loved Martian dearly and he felt the same. They were also born sixteen days of each other."

Time around me stopped. The connection between Martian and Annie was an exact copy of Marty and Annie. I knew that in the Hell Valley universe, Annie's counterpart had died of poisoning sixteen days after Marty's counterpart was sent back to Switzerland. Now I was sure of it! They were meant to be together! Time seemed to have restarted as Timmy and I exchanged surprised looks.

I said, "I'm sure sorry to hear that, Seamus."

Timmy added, "You must have been really shaken about what almost happened last night."

Seamus nodded and said, "Aye, for a split second there I thought for sure Clint would've accepted Tannen's challenge. But he must've realized that as long as he has you and Amelia then why try to be a hero? I only wish Martian realized that before it was too late."

With that, he walked away from me and I was still in a bit of shock.

Timmy turned to me and said, "I think we need to find Marty and Annie, dad."

I nodded. We got on our horse and rode off in the direction of the McGruebeger place.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

September 6, 1885

12:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I decided to have a picnic lunch by the lake near the McGruebeger place.

Marty turned to me and said, "You know, I had no idea on how much Diane looked like Aunt Betty."

I nodded in agreement and I clutched my mom's golden medallion that was around my neck. Marty and Doc had put it on me the day my mom passed away. I never took it off. It reminded me how much I had been through after that day. My father walked out on me, my Aunt Lorraine and my Uncle George took me in, and I became Doc's other assistant. Marty, Doc, and Timmy were there for me through the bad times and the good times and for that, I will always be indebted to them.

I shook my head and responded, "Yeah, it hurt a little but I guess that's because I really loved my mom. Do you remember when she did that braids in my hair that one year on your birthday? How old were we?"

Marty thought for a second and answered, "I think that was my eleventh birthday. You sure were cute with those braids in your hair!"

I blushed. I loved it when Marty was sincere.

I responded, "Well, you were awful cute in that suit at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. I've got to admit. I never had seen you in a suit before."

Marty blushed and responded, "Well, I never saw you in a dress until that night so that makes us both even."

I giggled and responded, "Touché, Marty."

He laughed and I eventually joined him.

He slid over to me and added, "Although, when you land on top of me in Biff's car, my heart jumped out of my chest having you that close to me. You were so close that I smelled your lotion. You use peach lotion, don't you?"

I blushed and asked, "Exactly what shade of red am I?"

He giggled and said, "A bright red, that's for sure."

I smiled and said, "I've got to admit. When I was on top of you like that, my heart jumped out of my chest, too. You were so close to me that I smelled your cologne."

He blushed now and asked, "Exactly what shade of red am I? You sure know how to get me back perfectly, Annie."

I smiled and responded, "It's a part of my job description."

He smirked and responded, "Well, you're fired."

I mocked a fake hurt the best I could and answered, "Why did you have to go a fire me? After all, I did save your ass last night and…." Just then, his lips pressed up against mine which made me stop babbling. When we broke out of it, I responded, coyly, "I should babble more often." We kissed again and when we broke out of it, I changed the subject and asked, "Did you notice that Diane seemed rather freaked out when she saw us?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah, I noticed that too. It was weird."

We both took a bite out of our sandwich and just then, two horses came up to us, scaring the shit out of us. It was Doc and Timmy.

I blurted out, "What the hell are you two trying to do? Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

Doc and Timmy got off their horses.

Timmy responded, "We're sorry, you two but this is more important."

Doc asked, "Did you two go and see Diane McGruebeger?"

Marty perked up and answered, "Yeah, we just left her place two hours ago. The one hour we were trying to wake her up and the next hour we were trying to talk to her. We finally gave up and came out here to have our picnic lunch."

I looked up at Doc and asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

Timmy turned to Doc and said, "You better explain, dad. My head is still spinning from what Seamus told us about Martian and Annie."

Marty and I exchanged confused looks.

Doc explained, "Not you two! Martian, Seamus' brother and Annie, Diane's younger sister. Martian died after he was called yellow and got a knife in his belly. He never considered the future. As for Annie, she died after a poisonous snake bit her in her right leg. She enjoyed a good joke and she loved Martian dearly and he felt the same. They were also born sixteen days of each other and they died sixteen days of each other."

My heart stopped. That sounded exactly like Marty and me.

Marty and I muttered, "Aw, this is heavy."

I added, "Maybe that explains why when we first met seventeen years ago, we wouldn't let go of each other's hands."

Marty mumbled, "Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it."

I nodded in agreement as did Doc and Timmy.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

September 6, 1885

8:45 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

Marty, Annie, Timmy, and I were at the old silver mine getting the De Lorean ready for tomorrow.

I went over to them and said, "Marty, Annie, Timmy. I'm not going back with you three tomorrow. I've decided to stay here."

Marty, Timmy and Annie all jumped up and blurted out in unison, "What?"

Marty pulled out the picture that they brought with them from 1955.

He said, "Doc, this is tombstone is in your future!"

Annie added, "You're still in danger as long as you stay here!"

Timmy responded, "Marty and Annie are right, dad. You're in danger!"

I pointed out the oblivious, "Marty, Annie, and Timmy there is no denying the oblivious. I'm in love with Clara."

Annie slapped her head up against her forehead and responded, "Doc, that's great and everything but you don't belong here!"

Marty nodded and added, "None of us do!"

Timmy added, "And Clara was a jerk to me!"

I perked up as I knew Timmy had a point. But, I frowned anyways and went over to the De Lorean.

I explained, "The future isn't written. It can be changed; you all know that! Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I may have Timmy as my son but I have to live my life according to what I believe is right...in my heart."

Marty shook his head and responded, "We're not arguing that but you're a scientist!"

Annie added, "So you tell us what's right…" She pointed towards her head and finished, "Up here."

Timmy added, "Do the right thing, dad."

I answered, sighing, "You three are right." I pulled a switch and the De Lorean rolled onto the tracks smoothly. I softly said, "I've to tell her goodbye at least."

Marty looked at me sincerely and told me, "C'mon...Doc...I mean, think about it...what are you going to say to her? I got to go back to the future? I mean, she's not going to understand that, Doc."

Annie added, "How long we have been with you and we don't even understand it?"

Timmy suggested, "Listen. Maybe we could...I don't know, maybe we could just take Clara with us."

My heart skipped a beat. Did Timmy just offer me to bring Clara to the future? That could be disastrous!

I turned to them and explained, "To the future? You've reminded me, Marty, Timmy, and Annie, I'm a scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return we'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful."

We all turned in and Marty, Annie, and Timmy eventually fell asleep. Marty was sleeping in an awkward position. I offered wondered how the hell that kid could sleep like that. Annie was sound asleep on her back. I noticed that Marty's left hand, without him knowing it, took Annie's right hand. I saw both of them smile at that. I couldn't help but wonder if they were still awake. Nope, they were both sound asleep. I then looked at my son. He was sound asleep. I sighed as I knew that he wasn't technically supposed to be my son. I was having wonderful flashbacks about our times together.

That's when I realized that I had meant what I had told him in 2015. There was nothing that could tear us apart. After all, he was my son and that was not going to change. I then looked at the pin Clara gave me. I threw it into the fire as I watched it burn. I smiled relieved that was free of that. There were only three things I need in my life and those things were right in front of me. As the pin of iris was nothing but ash, I doused the fire and wrapped my right arm around my son and he snuggled up to me. I gently kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

September 7, 1885

7:55 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I awoke and saw Annie next to me, still sound asleep. I looked over and saw Doc and Timmy also asleep. I smiled at the sight as I let go of Annie's hand and brushed my lips up against hers. She woke and started to kiss me back.

When I was finally done kissing her, Annie asked, "Marty, I appreciate the wakeup call but the why the hell are you waking me up so damn early?"

I was having serious déjà vue of when I woke her back in the Twin Pines universe before we went to go meet Doc except I woke her with my lips this time instead of shaking her silly. Though, I did like waking her up with a kiss better. At that moment, Doc and Timmy also woke up.

Doc yawned and said, "Morning."

Timmy also yawned and asked, groggily, "What time is it?"

I answered; bluntly, "Time for us to steal a train."

Doc asked his son, "You ready sport?"

Timmy nodded and answered, "You bet, dad."

With that, we mounted on our horses and rode off for town. Unknown to any of us, Buford Tannen was on his way to town as well.

* * *

We arrive into town and went to the bar. We all went in.

Doc told the bar tender, "Chester, there is something you ought to know. My son, friends, and I have a train to catch! We're leaving for, uh, Canada."

Chester told him, "Well, take care of yourself, Emmet and you too, Timothy."

Timmy smiled and responded, "I will, Chester."

Chester then turned to Annie and me and added, "Clint and Amelia, take good care."

Annie told Chester, "We will, Chester."

I added, "And hopefully we'll see you in the future."

Just then, Annie and I heard a gruff voice saying, "Where the hell is that no good cheating blacksmith and his son."

Annie and I exchanged _'oh, no here comes trouble'_ looks.

I whispered to Timmy, "We have to get Doc out of here, Timmy. Tannen is here."

Timmy looked horrified but he pulled Doc out the back way with Annie and me on their tail. That's when trouble started to brew. Two of Tannen's goons saw us escaping and shot at us. Doc, Timmy, and Annie hid behind a water barrel while I ran into the shop next door and into the stove. The stove door fell off, giving me an idea.

I heard the goon say to Doc, Timmy, and Annie, "Reach blacksmith, son, and pretty lady!"

* * *

**Doc's POV**

Annie, Timmy, and I were forced to where Tannen was.

He pointed a gun at me and slurred, "Time for you to meet your maker, blacksmith."

Annie looked horrified, as she knew this was going to happen.

She yelled, "No!"

Timmy yelled, "Dad!"

Tannen ignored them and got his gun ready. I closed my eyes and braced for the worst. Just then, a male voice captured my attention.

The voice yelled, "I told you to leave my friends and family alone!"

I opened my eyes and saw Marty in the middle of the street. What was he doing?

Tannen turned to him and said, "This don't concern you, runt."

Marty shot him a look and responded, "When you threaten my friends and family, it concerns me. Now, let them go!"

Tannen shot him a look and said, "No way. Draw!"

Marty shook his head and responded, "No! I thought we could settle this like men!"

Tannen smirked and responded, "You thought wrong, dude."

At that moment, he shot Marty. Time around me came to a screeching halt. Annie and Timmy were frozen like they were when the terrorists shot me back in 1985. Tears came from their eyes as they did with me. Horrified, I pull away from the gang members holding me and stare. No. It can't be. It…it simply can't be. Marty can't be dead. He can't be. Not after all this. Not after all we've been through together. I turned to Annie who was in a world of hell.

She muttered, crying, "He…he…You can't be dead, Marty, for the love of God don't be dead! I've already lost my mom and I can't lose you too! I…I love you."

My heart fell. Annie truly loved him and she didn't deserve this. I turned to my son who also looked like he was in a word of hell.

He yelled, "Marty, you can't be dead! You were my brother!"

My heart fell at this as well. I felt so responsible for this. God damn it, why did I ever have to invent that infernal time machine! I had just lost my best friend. Marty could've run but he decided to save us. I was in hell like Annie and Timmy but it was ten times worst. I felt responsible for what had happened. I felt like I was the one who shot him because I decided to let Chester know that we were leaving. Buford's swaggering up to him, grinning and bowing at the crowd. The rest of the townspeople follow him at a distance, eyes fixed on the body. Suddenly, my rage-induced paralysis breaks.

I want to run and get that son of a bitch, but his filthy gang grabs me again before I can. I struggle a bit, but they're a lot stronger than me, even with my rejuvenation that the future Annie gave me and eight months of blacksmith work. Damn, if only I'd been able to act sooner! I can't get over how proud he is that he took some teenager's life. He's absolutely thrilled with himself. I wonder if the Biff of 1985-A felt like that when he shot George McFly. Probably. My rage builds. If I could only to get to you, Mad Dog, I'd…Wait a minute. Something's wrong.

Buford suddenly looks suspicious. He's cocking his gun again. But we all saw the bullet hit! Marty got shot directly in the chest! Why is he…? Marty's foot abruptly comes up and kicks the gun right out of Buford's hand. My heart leaps and apparently Annie and Timmy's do as well. Marty's alive! Alive! But how? A moment later, the mystery is solved as Marty reveals the stove door he hid under his tunic. I grin to myself and Annie and Timmy grinned as well. We all knew Marty was clever. We all watch with a much lighter heart as Marty soundly thrashes Buford, ending with the teen punching him straight into a nearby wagon of manure.

Just what the bastard deserves. Like ancestor, like descendant! Or should that be like descendant, like ancestor? Annie was grinning from ear-to-ear, glad to see that her boyfriend/cousin/best friend was alright.

She shouted, "Nice left hook, Clint!"

Timmy was also grinning ear-to-ear, glad to see that his best friend that he loved like a brother was alright.

He added, "I'll say!"

Moments later, the sheriff's deputy rides up, along with a few other officers.

I hear one of the gang members holding me say, "You know what I think?"

The others make noises indicating they don't. "I think Buford's going to jail."

And just like that, they're off. Annie, Timmy, and I manage to trip the one closest to us, sending him sprawling. He's back on his feet in a second, but it felt good anyway. A satisfied grin crosses my face and Annie and Timmy as we see the officers take off after the gang. At least now they'll face justice, the cowards. Another officer hauls Buford Tannen out of the manure.

The deputy scowls at him. "Buford Tannen, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City Stage. Do you have anything to say?"

Buford opens his mouth and spits out a chunk of manure. Annie, Timmy, and I couldn't help but make a face…how disgusting.

"I hate manure," Buford mutters.

Annie, Timmy, and I shove our way through the crowd to Marty's side. He's cooling his fists, but he spares us a quick smile as we watch Buford get taken away. Annie feverishly hugged him.

She whispered, "I thought I lost you, Marty. God, I'm glad that you're alright."

Marty smiled as she let go of him and responded, "Geese, you really don't trust me, don't you?"

Annie shot him a look and responded, "Not when you go up against Mad Dog Tannen."

Timmy added, "I agree!"

I smiled at the three of them and it's even better when I notice something else. During the fight, Marty punched Buford into a tombstone sitting in front of the cabinet maker's and undertaker's, breaking it in two. And now that the excitement's over, I realize that it's the exact same tombstone that was in Annie's picture!

"Look," I say, pointing it out to the three of them.

Annie whips out the picture. As we watch, the tombstone fades away into nothingness.

"Yes," We say in unison.

Timmy whispered, "Finally, we can be sure we'll survive to reach 1985!"

Speaking of which, our heads jerk back up as we hear a train whistle in the distance.

"The train," We said in unison.

"Can we make it," Marty asks me worriedly.

Annie stuffed the photograph back in her pocket. I frown, mentally following the line of tracks.

"We'll have to cut them off at Coyote Pass," I answered.

Timmy added, "It'll be close, but as long as our horses don't give out, we should make it."

Annie smiled and responded, "Then, what the hell are waiting for? Let's catch that train!"

We mounted on our horses as I thanked Marty and Annie in my mind for being my best friends for the past four years. I was relieved that Marty was no longer worried about anyone calling him a name and that he was alive.

Annie yelled, as we rode off, "How did you come up with the idea of the stove door as a bullet proof vest?"

Marty yelled back, "Simple! I got the idea from Doc when he got shot by the terrorists and the real Clint Eastwood in _'A Fist Full of Dollars'_ Biff in 1985-A was watching!"

Timmy yelled, smiling, "We always knew you were clever, Marty!"

I yelled, "Are you three ready to borrow a train?"

Annie yelled, "Yeah, of course!"

Marty yelled, "We're always ready to break the law!"

Timmy yelled, "Although, I'm so not leaving my room for a week after this!"

I smiled even more now as caught up to the train. As long as I had these three in my life, I was happy.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

September 7, 1885

8:05 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

Doc got onto the caboose at a full gallop. He landed pretty smoothly. Doc helped Marty and Timmy onto the caboose next. Marty turned and helped me aboard. Taking his hand into mine, I knew for sure that he was the one. We climbed the cars and got to where they store the coal.

Doc instructed, "Bandanna's on, you three."

Marty, Timmy, and I followed his instructions.

We climbed into the engine and said in unison, "Freeze!"

The conductor asked us, in shock, "What is this? A holdup?"

Doc answered, "It's a science experiment!"

Timmy added, "Stop at the switch track up ahead!"

The conductor followed his instructions and he stopped the switch track. Marty got out and switched the tracks.

I instructed them, "Uncouple the cars from the tender."

They did as they were told and were ride out towards the old silver mine. Doc pulled on the rope, tooting the whistle.

He smiled and told us, "I've always wanted to do that!"

Marty, Timmy, and I pulled on it too.

Marty smiled and said, "I've always wanted to do that, too!"

I added, "Yeah, it is fun!"

Timmy added, "You've said it!"

We pulled up to the De Lorean. Marty, Doc, Timmy, and I got out of the train. We saw some strange logs.

I asked, "Doc, what are these?"

Timmy told me, "These are dad's own version of Presto Logs. They are compressed wood with anthracite dust."

Doc explained, "They are chemically treated to make the fire burn hotter and longer. Timmy and I used them in my forge. These three will light the fire sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster. Quick, you three. Get in the De Lorean." We did as he instructed and Doc got the train going. Doc called us through his walkie-talkie and asked, "Marty, Annie, and Timmy is the time circuits on?"

I flipped on the time circuits and said, "Check, Doc."

Doc added, "Input the destination time on October 27, 1985 at 1:59 a.m."

I watched as Marty punch the time into the keypad and reported, "Check, Doc."

Timmy added, "And we're cruising at a steady 25 MPH."

Doc responded, "I'm throwing in the Presto Logs."

With that, I heard some weird noises.

Doc added, "Marty, Annie, and Timmy. The new gauge will show the boiler temperature. Inside the De Lorean. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll get up to 88 MPH before the needle reached two thousand."

I got curious and asked, "Why?"

Marty added, "What happens then?"

Doc said, bluntly, "The whole boiler explodes."

Timmy mumbled, "Perfect."

I added, jokingly, "Why the hell is time traveling so dangerous and yet so fun?"

Marty and Timmy shot me a look.

Marty cried into the walkie-talkie, "Hey, Doc, we just hit 35!"

Doc stated, "Okay, Marty, Timmy, and Annie, I'm coming aboard!"

Timmy told his father, "Be careful, dad!"

I checked the gauge and yelled, "You better grab onto to something, Doc!"

Timmy added, "The yellow log is about to blow, dad!"

At our words, the train seemed to pick up speed as did the De Lorean.

Marty yelled, "We're at forty-five, Doc!"

Just then, Doc tapped on the window on my side. Timmy and I quickly opened it as we both pulled Doc in. Doc was safe and rested.

Timmy told his dad, "Nice to have you join us, dad."

I yelled, "I was so going to say that!"

Marty told me, "Annie, not the time!"

I shot him a look this time as we finally got up to 88 MPH.

Doc warned us, "Marty, Annie, and Timmy. Prepare yourselves for time dispersal."

At his words, we headed forward into time.

* * *

November 1, 1985

11:03 a.m.

**Timmy's POV**

As dad and I were resting, I was reflecting on our adventure and I couldn't believe how much had changed. Marty had a better home life, he was finally dating Annie, and things were a lot better for him. I had found out that was really dad's great nephew, the Chosen One, and I was supposed to have fairy godparents. But, that didn't matter to me. I was happy with my dad and my two best teenaged friends, Marty McFly and Annie Baines. History had changed a lot. After dad had saved Clara and after we had left, she had wound up with Buford _"Mad Dog"_ Tannen and had three children.

Clayton ravine was named after Marty, Eastwood ravine. I wasn't surprised; after all, Marty did shake a lot of things up in the time line. There was a museum in town about all this stuff and I went there all of the time just to reflect on my adventure with my dad, Marty, and Annie. There was even a picture of the four of us in front of the new clock as Annie was giving Marty a kiss. I giggled at that and I had no doubt in my mind that my history grades were going to be a lot better now. After all, I didn't just study history...I lived it. As I was leaving, I could've sworn that I saw two very familiar shadows behind me.

I spun around and saw nothing but one shadow just lingered there and the other shadow pulled it away.

I smiled and whispered, "Thanks for watching over me, Cosmo and Wanda. And may we meet again…..in time."

With that, I left swearing that my picture was winking at me. That's when I knew. Nothing was going to be the same ever again. But, there was one factor that would be the same. I will always be forever more….Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Brown, the adopted son of Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Brown. But, in reality, I will always be Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, the Chosen One.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
